


Flash Thompson's Road to Becoming Irrevelant

by awesome_shoes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_shoes/pseuds/awesome_shoes
Summary: Peter Parker is Spiderman.Flash isn't happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Flash Thompson's Road to Becoming Irrevelant

Flash wasn't sure when his life sucked so much.

Being disintegrated into dust was worse enough, but knowing that Spiderman, his favourite superhero (and crush, but no one needed to know) was Peter Parker was worse than anything he had experienced so far. Hell, he went through an alien invasion when he was 10, almost got wiped out by a rogue robot and watched everyone in high-school turn into a pile of dust before becoming turned into one too. He should have already been prepared for this right? He shouldn’t be gasping like a goldfish out of water in front of his 1000 followers watching him live and gasping no like that was the only word he learnt. He shouldn’t be pinching himself to try to convince himself that it was a dream, but he still yelped in pain anyway. Why was he like this?

Because Peter Parker is Spiderman.

If Flash hadn’t watched at least 10 major news outlets report about this shocking piece of news, he would’ve dismissed this as “fake news”. But he had also seen thousands of videos posted on Instagram about the short clip that revealed the true identity of Spiderman. There was no denying it. Peter Parker was indeed Spiderman.

Flash almost let out a scream if he had not realised that he was live. He realised how stupid he had probably loooked. He quickly addressed his audiences before switching off his livestream.

And he screamed.

===================

It was school, which meant that Flash had a chance to torment Penis Parker. But Penis Parker was Spiderman, so did that mean that he couldn’t do that anymore?

He stepped into school, expecting the usual stares and ogles he received as he sauntered down the corridor. But as he strolled down the corridor, no one looked at him. Flash looked around. Everyone was crowded around someone, and he could see that they were all muttering to their friends. He needed to get into this.

Flash stepped into the crowd and shoved everyone away, not even bothering if they fell or not. All he cared was that Penis Parker was the cause of the lack of attention, and that was something Flash would not let pass.

As usual “‘Sup, Penis” was about to burst from his mouth when the memory that Peter Parker was Spiderman and Spiderman was his crush and favourite superhero sealed his mouth. So like a good boy, he shut his mouth for once.

Peter was flustered by the attention, Flash could tell. His face was turning as maroon as his ugly sweater he had that had some lame pun. He obviously did not know how to handle this, unlike Flash. Peter was looking in his locker, determined to keep his eyes in whatever was in his locker. If he was Peter, he would ignore the attention in a much less obvious way. But Peter wasn’t Flash and Flash wasn’t Peter.

And he would never be Peter.

It was depressing.

===================

The next day, the same thing happened. Everyone followed Peter, and no admired his 5000 dollars watch and his 500 dollars shoes and his equally as expensive bag. They were all too engrossed in the fact that Peter was Spiderman. It was annoying. 

In the short span of a day, Flash had grown shrunk from an elephant to a mouse, while Peter had grown from a mouse to an elephant.

How unfair it was.

===================

It was after three days when Peter was exposed when Flash cracked and decided that he had to do something about this. Peter would not steal his spotlight. No one would, Spiderman or not. No one. And he was confident it would succeed. Surely, surely, insulting of Peter Parker in front of everyone was a good idea?

Flash stepped nonchalantly towards the group that stood frozen in front of Peter, casually shoved everyone aside. He sauntered towards Peter, smirking as he watched how flustered he was.

"'Sup, Penis?"

Instantly, a roar broke out within the crowd. Someone shouted "Shut the fuck up, Flash!". He saw someone flip him off - was that Betty Brant? 

Oh shit.

This was not what he expected. 

Embarrassed, Flash scampered away, his face burning.

===================

After that incident, Flash escaped from everyone. It was like adding oil on fire. First that stupid Parker decided to be Spiderman, then he had fucked up massively. It felt as if someone was purposely turning his life over and laughing at him. It hurts, it really did.

My life sucks.

"How did your attempt to embarrass Peter go?"

Flash visibly jumped, then cringed as he turned around to a amused? Michelle Jones. He couldn't read the neutral expression on her face.

Regaining his composure, he snapped, "Get out of my way, Jones."

"Sure."

===================

On Friday, Flash had finally found the perfect time to corner Peter. It was after maths class, and everyone had left the class. Peter was trying very unsurreptitiously to ensure that everyone had left before he made his way out of the class. Before he could leave, Flash barged in and blocked him from doing so. Peter's eyes widened, before looking down at his bag again. 

"Parker. Tell me that you're not Spiderman and that Mysterio was an actor you hired." Flash blurted.

"No - what?"

Damnit. The theory that he had constructed and rethought over was wrong. Perhaps he wasn't that smart as he thought he was.

"Tell me that you're not Spiderman."

"I - I - I don't think Mr Stark would a - a - approve of this," Peter stammered.

Shit. This just proved that Peter did know Tony Stark. How cool is that- Stop it Flash! Nothing is cooler than Spiderman, but Iron Man is still cool- Fuck I'm turning into Peter Parker-

"You okay man? You look… dazed."

"What? Oh," Flash muttered before storming off.

===================

"Why do you want to quit Midtown? It's a good school?"

"...I can't deal with the pressure?"

"Oh really? Perhaps I should speak to your teacher-"

"No! Please don't! It's just that… I get bullied because of my grades?"

"Oh dear! I think I should talk to your teacher-"

"Don't! I don't get bullied! I mean I do! I just can't stand the atmosphere of the school!"

"Ok dear, I'll sign the form for you to leave the school tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic so dry if it's trash :)


End file.
